Foolish Game
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: This is a story of he and she got together. But nothing’s forever, right? Please give it a try...please 1 hot only...please read and review...please...please


**Disclaimer: **I don't HP….please no flames. Please don't sue me.

**Summary: **This is a story of he and she got together. But nothing's forever, right?

**FOOLISH GAME**

**8-8-8**

Hermione and Oliver were sitting on the bench of the park. Hermione looked up the sky and smiled "Look at them…they're shinning at us." She said still looking at the stars.

Oliver sighed as Hermione looked at him. "I guess we are the left overs of this world, Hermione."

Hermione sighed too "I think so. I mean all of my friends have someone special like Harry and Ron and we're the only persons who don't have someone special." She agreed.

Oliver looked up too "Yeah…I don't know what to do." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Hermione came up with an idea "I know." She said catching Oliver's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"I'll be your girl friend and you'll be my boy friend for 30 days." She said "I mean so we won't feel alone for a while and at the same time…we'll be looking for the person right for us."

Oliver thought "I'm not really sure about that, Hermione."

"Oh come on…what could happen?" She said, trying to change his mind "please….only for a while."

Oliver thought deeper "I don't know,"

"Come on," she pleaded "Please…I promise you…this'll be fun."

Oliver rolled his eyes "Fine…want to go out with me this weekend?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "My pleasure."

**DAY 1: DATE?**

Hermione looked around and saw a lot of people "It's too crowded here, Oliver." She said holding on to his hand.

Oliver slightly pushed away people to make way for her "Just come…this'll be fun."

Hermione followed "Okay…if you say so." She said, trusting her boyfriend with this one.

Oliver led her to a shop "This shop sells a lot of candies."

Hermione smiled "Am I not sweet enough for you?" she asked teasingly.

Oliver just shrugged "I guess not," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back "Nice one, Oliver."

Days went by Oliver and Hermione were starting to enjoy it much than they expected it to be.

**DAY 4: LAKE SIDE DATE**

Oliver looked at Hermione "Why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him "I just wanted to spend more time with you…alone so we could talk." She said sitting under the shaded tree.

Oliver sat beside Hermione "You know…I think I'm starting to enjoy this game." He said.

Hermione smiled even more "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I told you so."

"We should've done this earlier."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Did you ever wish you had someone for real?"

"Sometimes…"

Oliver sighed "Me too,"

**DAY 12: Oliver invited Hermione to a dinner date at a restaurant **

"You like it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." She answered "It's wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I never went to any dates before so sorry if I really suck." She apologized.

Oliver smiled "No…its okay. You don't suck." He answered looking at Hermione pretty face. "I've always wanted to stare at your eyes."

Hermione felt very nervous "Really?" She asked shyly.

Oliver nodded "Yeah…I love them."

Hermione blushed.

"You're blushing."

"I am?"

"You are."

"Sorry." She covered her cheeks.

"Oh come on. They're fine."

"Of course not." She said still not removing her hands.

Oliver cocked a brow "Are you just showing me that you're chicken to show you're wonderful cheeks?"

Hermione placed it down "Of course not! Never!"

Oliver laughed "Still the same…that's what I loved about you."

Hermione blushed again 'Loved?' She asked herself.

Oliver smiled "You look pretty."

"Thanks."

**DAY 15: A stroll on the park**

Hermione looked around and saw an old woman "Hey look Oliver," She said "A fortune teller."

Oliver looked at where Hermione was looking "Want her to look at our future?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny, Oliver…Let's just try it." She said and pulled Oliver to the fortune teller. "Hey," Hermione greeted "Are you really a seer?"

The old woman nodded "No doubt I am, pretty."

Hermione smiled and placed their hands down on the table.

The fortune teller started crying as she read their fates. "My darlings, Please don't

waste the time of your life...spend the rest of your time together happily" Then tears flow out from the teller's eyes

Hermione looked at her and nodded lightly "I think we have to go now." She said then pulled Oliver.

**DAY 20: Hermione invited Oliver to a meteor shower watch**

Hermione looked up and smiled "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Look…a wishing star!" Hermione pointed at a star.

Oliver smiled "Wish then,"

Hermione closed her eyes and mumbled something Oliver didn't hear.

"What's you wish?" Oliver asked.

"I can't tell you,"

Oliver shrugged "Whatever," he said "The days seem so fast with you,"

Hermione looked at Oliver "Really?"

"Yeah…no joke Hermione."

"Do you think we should call each other some pet names?"

"Whatever….Darling." he said teasingly

Hermione smiled "Thanks…sweetie." She said teasingly too

They both laughed at it.

**DAY 28: Oliver was waiting for Hermione on the lake side**

Oliver sat on the grasses all alone. He was waiting for Hermione. He looked around and saw her running fast towards him "Careful…you might---

Hermione tripped and gave Oliver her and his first kiss accidentally. Hermione pulled back "Oh…sorry."

Oliver blushed "Yeah…that's fine."

Hermione looked at the ground "Um…let's just call this a day." Hermione left Oliver.

Oliver smiled and touched his lips "1st kiss." He whispered.

**DAY 29: Hermione and Oliver sat at the same bench where they usually sat**

**11:27 pm**

Oliver looked at Hermione "Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

Hermione thought. "Sure…juice perhaps."

Oliver stood up "Sure…I mean it's almost the last day anyway."

Hermione looked at the ground and forced a smile "Yeah….almost."

Oliver walked to get the juice Hermione wanted.

Hermione waited patiently for 20 minutes when a stranger walked to her and said "Are you Hermione?" he asked

Hermione looked scared "Um…yeah."

"Is Oliver you're friend?" the stranger asked "Because you have to come with me…he was hit by a drunk driver 10 minutes ago and was rushed to a hospital."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Unfortunately no ma'am…this isn't." he said "I'm the doctor from the hospital…Dr. Johnson." He said showing his uniform tag.

Hermione stood up and followed him.

**(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

**11:55 pm**

The doctor came out holding an apple juice and a letter. "We found this at his pocket." He said and handed it to Hermione.

"How is he?"

"He…he…he's in critical condition."

Hermione opened the letter and read it:

**_Hermione, these past few days, I realized that you _**

**_are a really beautiful, smart and kind girl and remember when I told you days are so fast with you… I was and am really falling for you. Your cherished smile, your everything_**

_**When we played**_

_**this game; before this game would end. I**_

_**would**_

_**like you to be my girlfriend for the rest of**_

_**my**_

_**life. I love you Hermione Jane Granger.**_

Hermione cried and dropped the apple juice and the letter beside Oliver "Oliver! I don't want you to die. I love you, Remember that night when we saw a meteor, I mumbled something; I mumbled

that I wish we would be together forever and never end this game. Please don't leave me

Oliver. I love you! You cannot do this to me…don't leave me!"

Then the clock finally stroke to 12:00 am. Oliver's heart stopped pumping.

And it was the 30th and last day of their game.

**8-8-8**

Hermione opened her diary and wrote:

_Always love your loved ones and show them how you feel before it is too late...You will_

_Never know when they will be gone from your embrace...If you were given a time to bestow petals of everlasting compassion and love to your loved ones, today is the day, love them while they are still here._

Tears fell to her cheeks as she closed her diary. "I love you Oliver." She whispered as cold wind passed through her.

**THE END**

AN: Thanks for reading…please no flames…please read and review.


End file.
